


Tangled

by slightlytookish



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Community: kinkme_merlin, Cunnilingus, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlytookish/pseuds/slightlytookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kinkme_merlin prompt: "Gwen/Lancelot, eating her out."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

He has her on the bed, spread out and spread wide, her thighs bracketing his head as he leans down and nuzzles at her hip. There's sweat beading on her brow and above her lip and her breath hitches as his lips travel down, licking a teasing line to her curls. Gwen's hand tangles itself in Lancelot's hair as he gives her a slow and lingering kiss right where she wants it.

"Yes," she sighs as his hands slide up to hold her more open than she was before so that he can taste her again and again, his tongue dipping deeper and deeper inside her every time. Her hand curls tighter in his hair, and she worries that she's hurting him but she can't help it; touching him is the only thing anchoring her to the earth, she thinks, and if she moves her hand she'll float away and disappear. But Lancelot doesn't seem to mind, not if the way he groans and thrusts his tongue deeper into her is anything to go by.

Gwen feels the pleasure growing inside her, in her toes and in her spine and behind her eyelids, and she arches against him, moaning at each touch of his tongue. It's building and she's reaching for it but then he suddenly pulls away and her hips jerk violently as though to follow.

"I want - come back -" she says and later she'll feel embarrassed for being so bold but now she doesn't care. The sheets are sticking to her sweaty back and her knees are trembling and she's _so close_. "Please."

Lancelot smiles up at her, his lips and chin wet from her, and he runs a comforting hand over her hip. "I will," he says, shifting a little, sliding lower on the bed to reach her better. "I always will." And then his lips and tongue are back, delving deeper than before, and Gwen can't wait another moment. Her other hand drops down between her legs, rubbing circles on the sensitive nub there, and then she's coming with a gasp, her body arching like a bow and her heels digging into Lancelot's back.

Lancelot lets her go with a final lingering lick and then he's sliding up, kissing his way from her hip to her belly to her breast.

"Hi," she says when she's caught her breath again. She runs a hand through Lancelot's hair, a gentle caress in apology for tugging at it earlier, and she ducks her head, feeling flustered.

But he lifts her head with one finger under her chin and smiles down at her, flushed and sweaty. "Hi," he says, and Gwen can see so much tenderness in his eyes that she surges up and kisses him, her embarrassment forgotten because she can feel nothing but love.


End file.
